celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Tisha Campbell Martin
'Tisha Campbell Martin '(Oklahoma ,13 de Outubro de 1968 ) , nascida Tisha Michelle Campbell, é uma atriz e cantora norte-americana. Ficou conhecida por suas atuações em programas televisivos de comédia como Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças Biografia Desejosos que a filha adentrasse no mundo das artes o mais rápido possível, ao notar seu precoce talento para a música, os Campbell se mudaram para Newark, New Jersey, quando Tisha ainda era muito pequena.1 Sua primeira aparição na televisão foi em 1974, quando ela tinha apenas seis anos, numa série infantil da PBS, The Big Blue Marble. Ainda criança ganhou muitos prêmios e participou de muitos outros programas dedicados às crianças, como Kids Are People Too, Unicorn Tales and Captain Kangaroo. Aos 18 anos viajou até Londres para interpretar Chiffon, um dos personagens de "Pequena Loja de Horrores" (Little Shop of Horrors), onde teve a oportunidade de contracenar com Steve Martin, junto de sua amiga de infância Tichina Arnold, a Rochelle de "Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris" (Everybody Hates Chris), com quem anos depois, trabalharia no seriado "Martin". Graduada na Arts High School em Newark mudou-se para Hollywood, onde participou da série musical Rags to Riches da NBC, (1987-1988) interpretando "Marva Foley", uma das 6 orfãs adotadas por um rico empresário. Em 1993, lançou seu primeiro e único CD, "Tisha", álbum que obteve sucesso moderado. Duas de suas músicas, "Push" e "Love Me Down", tocaram por um tempo considerável nas estações de R&B.2 Ela também contribuiu na trilha sonora do filme de 1997, Sprung, cantando o remake de "Don't Ask My Neighbor", fazendo dueto com Tichina Arnold. Em 1996 abriu processo contra seu colega de trabalho em Martin, Martin Lawrence, e os produtores da série por assédio sexual e agressão física e verbal. Para que o show não fosse prejudicado, A HBO acertou o caso com Tisha para que ela interpretasse os três últimos episódios da temporada. Entretanto, uma de suas exigências foi não contracenar com Lawrence até a dita season finale, o que foi aceito, marcando assim o fim da série "Martin" De 2001 até 2005 interpretou Jay Kyle, a patroa de "Eu, a Patroa e as Crianças" "My Wife and Kids", ao lado de Damon Wayans.4 É muito popular no Brasil por conta de seu papel nessa série que é exibida quase que diariamente no SBT há alguns anos. Desde o fim da série de Wayans, Tisha fez pequenas participações em algumas séries de humor, como aconteceu em Elas e Eu, série de seu marido, onde curiosamente fez o papel de sua irmã. Em seu último trabalho interpretou "Patty", uma funcionária dos correios e tecladista de uma banda de garagem na série Rita Rocks exibida pela Lifetime. Em seu último trabalho na TV atuou no papel de uma detetive em um drama policial da Lifetime chamado "The Protector" após anos trabalhando em comédias. Tisha é membro do American Film Institute e produziu o curta-metragem A Luv Tale, que recebeu muitos prêmios, incluindo o Audience Choice Award do Black Hollywood Film Festival. Em 2012 participou do video do Grupo Mindless Behavior como mãe de um dos personagens. Curiosidades * Ela tem 1,63 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Outubro Categoria:1968 Nascimentos